


Someone's got way too much time on their hands

by zadoorknobs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Other, Self-Voyeurism, Sex Toys, Tentacles, spoilers for ardyn's character i guess but that's it, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadoorknobs/pseuds/zadoorknobs
Summary: It was during Ardyn's time working at Zegnautus that he'd come up with a brilliant (in his opinion), if unorthodox, new time-killing project. He felt it was time to really give in to his hedonistic side.And that's why he was building a Magitek sex machine.





	

Having lived for as long as he had, Ardyn Izunia had perfected the art of killing time. In his situation it was a vital skill: when you had a potential eternity to fill it was important to develop a knack for alleviating boredom. He'd done lots of things to pass the time in the past: learned different languages, learned to draw and paint, done some exploring, taught himself engineering… It was such a long list that he'd almost started running out of things to do. Almost. It was during his time working at Zegnautus that he'd come up with a brilliant (in his opinion), if unorthodox, new time-killing project. He felt it was time to really give in to his hedonistic side.

And that's why he was building a Magitek sex machine.

It wasn't especially complicated - it used the same tech as all the other Magitek machinery he'd worked on - but it was rather more involved than anything else he'd cobbled together. For a start there was figuring out all the things he wanted it to do. He'd been around a long time; naturally he'd developed some… niche interests. Noting down everything he wanted took up a large chunk of the planning process.

Next came actually acquiring the materials, and a space to build it. He had enough authority in the research division to quietly commandeer a workshop with his own security codes that was pretty much off-grid. And, if asked, he had a bullshit cover story he could cough up, but "secret research project" usually seemed to be enough. As for materials, that was a little more tricky. To avoid too much unnecessary paperwork he often ended up rooting through the garbage for discarded MT parts. Most of the work could be done with repurposed parts save for a few small pieces which he had to carefully fill out requests for, often along with unrelated equipment to avoid arousing suspicion.

After working tirelessly for months, his ridiculous contraption was finally completed to his liking. And now, it was time for a full test run.

Feeling a little giddy, Ardyn excused himself from his last meeting of the day and slinked out of the boardroom. He put on his very best I'm-extremely-busy-please-do-not-stop-to-talk-to-me face (which, from experience, he found worked 96% of the time) and made a beeline for the main elevator. To demonstrate that yes, he was actually in quite a hurry thank you very much, he jammed his thumb to the call button a few times and fidgeted with one of his scarves as the elevator made its way there. A few people joined him to wait but thankfully none of them were burning to have a conversation with him. With a ping the doors opened and he unceremoniously fell inside, a mess of wild hair and fluttering scarves. He hit the button for his floor with a swish of one gloved hand then fell back into a corner to make room for the other passengers.

Upon arriving at his floor he exited the elevator in much the same manner he had entered it and flopped out onto the corridor towards the workshop. Apart from his and a few other barely visited workshops, this floor was more or less deserted. Probably a good thing what with the kind of noises that would be coming from inside his workshop in just a few minutes. Hopefully most of the racket he'd be making would be masked by the sound of machinery. At least, that was the plan.

With a quick swipe of his key card the door to the workshop opened with a swish and he slid inside. It closed again after him and he tapped on the keypad to ensure it was locked properly. The security bolts snapped into place with a loud thunk and he felt himself relax a little.

Now, it was time for some serious calibrations.

The sprawling mess of machinery that filled the room all converged on one point at the middle: what was, currently, a chair. It was made up of individual padded segments that could be moved and repositioned into various configurations depending on what position its occupant needed to be in. For now, Ardyn decided to sit.

"Power on!" he said and snapped his fingers. There was a beep and the big box of computers at the back of the room started to click and whirr.

"CALIBRATING;" came a synthesised voice from the workshop's built in speaker system. The various robot arms that filled the room like a spider web all started to move and Ardyn watched them fondly.

"CALIBRATION COMPLETE;" the voice announced and the robot arms were still again.

"Alright. Let's start with something simple, shall we? Run program one."

"PROGRAM 1 START;"

There was a soft whirring and a couple of robot arms moved towards Ardyn. Up to where you might consider their hands, they were typical assembly line robots - purely built for mobility in plain plastic and metal - but at their ends they had a single large multi-segmented limb, much like an octopus'. They each were covered with soft white silicone sheaths, some in different shapes and textures. The two that were approaching him currently were plain, with slight ridging on their underside for enhanced grip.

"Come on, I don't have all night," he snapped.

"UNDERSTOOD;"

In response, the limbs swiftly reached for his chest - one of them grabbing his red scarf and pulling it over his head, the other snaking inside his coat and waistcoat. When the first had thrown his scarf to the side it then set to work on undoing his waistcoat, slipping around his back. He gasped sharply despite himself as the other limb brushed softly against his nipple through his shirt and started to move in slow circles.

"Good. Continue with default programming."

Another limb made its way towards him and gently coaxed off his coat and dropped it to the floor next to him. The one that had been undoing his waistcoat then helped the other lift it off over his arms as he held them out in front of him. Those two limbs now set to work on removing his shirt, gently unhooking the fasteners down its front and slipping inside as they did so. The other limb that had been teasing his chest then made its way lower. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"About fucking time."

After looking forward to this all day he was already painfully hard and was itching to get out of his trousers, but he really felt like he should test the whole program sequence despite his impatience. He'd just have to do his best not to cut it too short - there was a lot to get through.

The limb gently stroked him through his trousers and he felt his breath catch in his throat. The other two limbs were set to work on his chest, lightly fiddling and squeezing at his nipples.

"Six, Four: harder," he barked out, managing to keep his voice level so that the speech recognition could understand him. That would almost certainly become a problem later, but hey, that's what testing was for. The two limbs increased their pressure on his chest, now stroking him roughly and squeezing harder. He immediately let out a groan.

"A- amend program with current parameters."

"PROGRAM UPDATED;"

"Three: advance to next sequence."

The other limb broke off what it was doing and swiftly undid his trousers. He lifted his hips off the seat so it could pull them down around his ankles along with his underwear - he'd deal with the shoes later. The cool air suddenly hitting his exposed cock made him shiver.

Another limb from across the room then came towards him. This one was slightly different from the others: the tip was larger and rounder, and at the very top there was a small hole. It gently placed the hole over the head of his cock and the 'mouth' of it opened up to take him in. The inside was soft, wet and warm, much like a human mouth but infinitely more flexible. It gently squeezed at the head in slow undulating motions, warm lubricant dripping down the shaft. It felt good but he was feeling far too impatient to let it complete the full sequence - he wanted more right now. More thorough testing would have to wait for another time.

"Seven: commence next sequence."

The limb opened up its mouth and plunged down onto his cock, taking him in right up to the hilt, and he let out a strangled moan. Limb three then made its way between his legs in search of his entrance. From a small hole in its tip it produced its own lubricant, though unlike the one that was currently sucking him off it was cold as it lacked the kind of internal heating system seven had. It gently felt its way towards his ass, slicking him up as it went, then made a few small, testing shoves inside him.

"Seven: ease up, Three: …" He paused. It'd all been pretty standard up to here - it was only the first program after all - but there was this little voice in his head that had suddenly gotten much louder, urging him to do something stupid and reckless. He often ended up giving into that voice. Yes, he ought to test the machine under normal parameters first but… Where was the fun in that? This whole project was just a way to kill time and it wasn't doing his sex drive much good treating it like it was official research.

So he decided: to hell with protocol, he wanted to get completely ruined. It wasn't like he could die after all.

"Computer, set overall program intensity to maximum."

"THIS IS INADVISABLE;  
ARE YOU SURE?;"

"Of course I'm bloody sure. Just do it."

With a whir, limbs four and six whipped around to deftly take off his boots and trousers then circled back round to his head. One wrapped itself tightly into his hair and gave his head a sharp yank backwards, the other brought itself to his mouth and pushed its way in. As it filled his mouth he could feel it change shape to fill him as much as possible as he breathlessly sucked down on it, saliva pooling at the corners of his lips. Number three, after a few more testing shoves, plunged itself deep into his ass and he jerked up sharply. He felt it puff itself up, becoming thicker and longer as it settled into a steady rhythm. Despite feeling stretched and filled up he still felt like this wasn't enough - he wanted it to hurt. But with his mouth currently occupied he wasn't really in a position to give it new orders. Almost like it read his mind, number three continued to puff itself up inside him and gradually increased its depth and speed. A sharp, shooting pain ran up his spine as he felt something inside him tear. That was more like it. As three fucked hard into him, one more limb came towards him and clamped itself onto his hips holding him down. Six loosened its grip on his hair and instead coiled itself around his neck and squeezed. Seven came to life again around his cock, sucking and squeezing until he felt like he was about to explode but was unable to as it held the base of it in a vice grip. Four followed three's example and made itself thicker and longer, completely overwhelming his mouth. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as four mercilessly fucked his face, choking him from the inside while six did so from the outside.

The sensory overload made his brain go blank (or was it the lack of oxygen?) - he couldn't even conceive of thinking about anything other than how much he just wanted to come.

Vaguely, he felt the chair shift underneath him as he was tipped backwards until he was horizontal. Then he remembered why this was in the program. He cracked his eyes open and looked up. Directly above him was a large mirror, and now, after being lowered into a lying position, he could see all of himself reflected above him. His face was a mess - flushed and covered in sweat and saliva - and his wild hair was stuck to it in places. There was blood dripping from between his legs onto the seat beneath him and it coated three as it continued to churn up his insides.

He struggled to get some noises out against four, still fucking his mouth. His reflection looked so helpless, weakly struggling against the machine. He really wanted to just come already but he couldn't give instructions like this. Hopefully if he made enough noise the computer would take the hint. He managed to gargle out a few good groans, flailing his arms at four, and he felt seven ease up the pressure on his cock while six squeezed his throat hard enough that he saw white sparks across his vision. The image of his reflection above him imprinted on his brain as everything gradually darkened. Four got the message and abruptly ripped itself from his mouth, dripping saliva all down Ardyn's chest, and seven finally released his throbbing cock. Three shoved hard and deep inside him and he was gone - he jerked, throwing his head back and groaned louder than he would have liked as he came, spraying white up his chest, some spattering his face.

There was a gentle whirring from all around him and the robot arms retracted and returned to their original positions as he was left panting in the middle of the room, not yet mustering enough energy to move.

"Good," he managed to choke out with a big grin on his face. "Now commence program two."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fic in literal years and it's weird shit like this. Good job me.


End file.
